The invention concerns an arrangement for the production of electronic semiconductor components with predetermined surface structure, in particular integrated switching circuits, by means of Roentgen lithography with the help of a mask arranged between the semiconductor body and the x-ray source.
From the German Auslegeschrift No. 2,333,902, a system for the alignment of a mask with respect to a substrate is known, in the case of which alignment marks, which are associated to one another and matched to each other in each case, are arranged on the mask and on the substrate. Further, means for the alignment are provided by means of the evaluation of the relative position of the marks which are associated to one another. For determination of the deviation of the alignment of the substrate and the mask which is laid directly upon it, a soft x-ray which penetrates both is used. The adjustment marks are impenetrable in partial areas for these x-rays. For determination of the x-rays which penetrate the mask and the substrate, a detector is provided. The system contains a piezoelectric positioning device, which displaces the mask and the substrate opposite one another. In dependence upon the x-ray which in the area of the adjustment marks penetrates the mask and the substrate, the mask and substrate are moved such that the alignment marks are covered. This system is relatively inconvenient. Besides this, the movement by means of piezo ceramic bodies is known to be affected with hysteresis.
It is further known that the mask can also be arranged at a slight distance above the surface of the semiconductor substrate to be processed (McCoy and Sullivan "Progress in X-ray Lithography", in Electron and Ion Beam Science and Technology edited by R. Baskish The Electrochemical Society, Princeton/USA, 1974, pages 3 through 22). For the alignment of the mask in relation to the substrate, also a piezoelectrical positioning device is provided for fine adjustment of the mask, which contains four piezoelectric cylinders. In each case, two cylinders which are moveable in the same sense are provided for the adjustment in x-direction, or, respectively, in y-direction. If in each case two cylinders are moved oppositely, then the mask carries out a rotation. The arrangement contains an amplifier which is post-arranged to the piezoelectric cylinders and electronic switches as well as a digital-analog converter and further in each case a digital phase discriminator. What is disadvantageous in this arrangement is the hysteresis in the movement of the mask through the piezoelectrical cylinders. Besides this, in this known device, the influence of the surface roughness upon the adjustment cannot be excluded.